Life Continues
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: After the war, life continued on. Olivia and Peter celebrate their anniversary with family. Spoilers for 4x19 and 4x22. Dedicated to my Beta, noz4a2.


Life Continues

Disclaimer: I only own Robert...how much is Fringe again?

Spoilers: Brave New World Part 2 (4x22), Letters of Transit (4x19)

* * *

**The world was starting to live again, Humanity had won the fight against the Observers and a year after the war life was back to normal as much as possible. In the final days, Peter Bishop and his daughter discovered what the future beings were trying to guard and it nearly tore apart years of healing. That discovery would send The Resistance into overdrive and be the turning point they needed so badly to succeed...the reality that Olivia Dunham was actually alive in stasis.**

* * *

Boston, MA. Damiano's Italian Cafe, January 19, 2038

Etta Bishop sat down across from her father, smiling as her partner pushed in her chair. "Where's Mom?"

"With Robert, nature called." He chuckled and shook his head. "So...how was the West Coast, I haven't seen you in nearly two months?"

The blond smiled, "I vid call every week, it's Simon who you haven't seen in two months."

Peter reached across the table and Simon shook his hand, "good to see you sir, I assure you that Etta has been well taken care of. No...adventures lately but she has worked to help restructure most of the West Coast. Said something about visiting a Washington county to retrace a story from another time. I found her in the middle of the Noyo County forest just walking."

"That would be because I told her too many of my adventures as a child and adult, camped around the fire in the hideouts."

* * *

Etta shook her head and looked up at her name, she found her mother and nine month old brother. She stood and took the baby, holding him with a smile. "Hello there Robert...I've missed you."

Olivia sat down and looked at Peter, he kissed her head. "One big family again...despite 22 years."

"Never thought our kids would be twenty-four years apart."

Simon chuckled and tapped Robert's nose, "may I?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Etta handed the baby off and Simon took him, placing him in his lap and was soon igniting giggles from the baby all while just playing with his hands. "Another mystery...Simon Foster good with babies."

He looked at his partner, "they're quite easy...just keep them happy, fed and nappies changed and all is well." Simon pulled Robert up and let his feet stand on his lap, "isn't that right Sir Robert...tell your sister that all you need is those three small things to be happy."

Robert giggled and leaned into Simon, almost hugging him. Olivia shook her head, "he's tired, he'll probably fall asleep soon so I can take him."

"It's quite alright Agent Dunham, let yourself have a rest." He smiled, "after all...I'm sure you're with this guy almost all day."

"If you insist...he's quite a handful."

Peter chuckled, "you assume if their last name is Bishop then they are a handful."

Olivia looked at him as she picked up her wine glass, "I speak from experience...a long history of experience. So, what are we celebrating today?"

Etta smiled, "I'm paying, you're celebrating...Dad kinda let it slip that January 19 is your anniversary. 27 years I believe so I thought I'd treat you to your 27th anniversary personally and since you met in 2008 despite it being September...your thirtieth as well."

Both looked at her shell-shocked, "Etta you don't have to do this."

"The difference is...I want to." She smiled at them, "you gave me back my parents so I'm giving you each other."

* * *

Dinner progressed and as predicted, Simon ended up holding a sleeping infant almost the entire meal. He was somewhat of a pro, the ability to eat one handed while watching the Dunham-Bishop family enjoy each other. They were only stopped by an elderly couple who smiled at them and commended on Robert.

"Your boy is so beautiful," the woman smiled and shook her head. "You two make a beautiful couple, I hope you have a happy life together."

After she was gone, Etta took a sip of wine. "Not the first time..."

"Not the last..." Simon chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

Peter looked at them, "there has to be a story behind those statements."

Etta shook her head, "Simon and I are best friends...we met when I was recruited but never really started talking till all of a sudden I was an agent and it was like 'aren't you that girl I recruited back in...' and all that. So we're either working, pulling adventures or just hanging out. You tend to get assumptions that we're a couple when we're always together."

* * *

Olivia shook her head and looked at Peter, "how many of those did we get before you jumped universes?"

"A couple dozen, there was that woman at Battery Park...remember that." That gained laughter, "she wanted to take our picture so our kids would have it. That was 2009...about two months before I jumped."

Peter shook his head, "let me give you some advice both of you...denial never wins in the end and neither does pretending. One moment you're friends and then it's what the hell happened, that's the woman I've been looking at for two years? You fall in love without realizing it and the next you're fighting the universes, parents and enemies." Olivia squeezed his hand, "of course that was us so...live your life."

"Ignore him, fact of Peter Bishop is he's a closet romantic and habitual matchmaker if he can get away with it."

Etta shook her head, "it's not like that Dad!"

"That's what I said a dozen times!"

Olivia sighed, "it's late and I think we should go before you scar your daughter anymore." Looking at Etta, she gave a soft smile. "Thank you for dinner Etta, I expect you to come home every once in a while and not just vid call us."

"Of course Mom and you're welcome."

* * *

Simon stood up and handed the baby boy to his mother, "it was good seeing you again Agent Dunham."

"Olivia please, we're going to be seeing each other a lot and I'm not an agent anymore." Olivia touched his arm and leaned in, kissing Etta's head. Whispering, she smiled. "Just follow your heart and you can't go wrong, I promise. Also...ignore your father."

Etta laughed and nodded, standing up. "That's clearly something I'll have to do." She moved towards her father and hugged him. "Have a good night Dad."

"You too Princess," he kissed her head. "See you on Friday, we're going to start up game night again...per Walter's request. Bring Simon along...he can babysit for us."

"Haha funny." Etta hit his arm, "he's not for you to torment!"

* * *

They left and Simon chuckled as he and Etta left the restaurant, "I actually like your parents...and your brother is all but adorable."

"Don't let them hear you say that...they'll consider you part of the family and that brings on experimentation."

* * *

A/N: I just had to...PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
